


A Mask Lifted

by aidansidhe



Series: The Masks We Wear [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy Luna is Creepy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: It took years, but she has finally found him.





	A Mask Lifted

Campbell Residence, Belfast – 2008

“I found you.”

With those three words, the man in the bed awoke in a flash. Unfamiliar with the lyrical tones, he struggled to reach the service pistol in his nightstand. The invisible restraints caused his eyes to widen. “Magic…” He glanced quickly to the side to see his wife fast asleep. His eyes cast around the room seeking his captor in fear. “Where? Who?”

“Charles Campbell. Chaaaaaarles Campbell. That’s you… or rather, it is you now. I have been looking for you for eleven years, Charles Campbell. I did not think you would change your name or leave England, but with a name like Dudley Dursley I might have been tempted to do so as well.” The voice floated hauntingly in the room.

“Look, whatever problems you have with me, my wife and daughter are not part of it. So, do what you have to to me, but leave them out of it!” He pleaded to the shadows.

“Oh, don’t worry, Charles Campbell. I would not dream of harming an innocent. Those two have not harmed anyone, and so they will wake in the morning after pleasant dreams and whispered promises of a brighter future.” He began to relax, “You, on the other hand… For years you were the third in a trio of tormentors that sought nothing more than the subjugation and humiliation of the man I love.”

The man formerly known as Dudley closed his eyes, “Harry. Yeah… I was a right shit to him until we were fifteen. He saved my life. I never… I never quite got why. I tried thanking him, but after growing up with my parents I was too damaged to understand.” He felt the binds loosen and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “It took… Shit… years of therapy to get over it. That cold. The anger. The jealousy. After Dad kicked it eight years ago, I took my A Levels. Couldn’t take working at Grunnings anymore. Had a bit of a look at myself and decided there was no bloody way I was going to become him. Started asking myself what Harry would have done. He saved my life and I couldn’t bloody thank him like a bloody human being, so I would pay it forward. Went into criminal justice and became a police officer. Make a difference.” He paused and drew in a breath. “That’s where I met Tonya.” He glanced fondly at his wife’s sleeping face. “Best thing I ever did was carry her books.”

He closed his eyes and began to nod, “Right. Bit of a babble there. Not exactly able to talk to anyone from your side of things too often.” He sighed, “On with it then. Do what you’re going to do. I won’t stop you, or struggle.”

A lilting laugh echoed through the room, “Oh, but I have. I came to see that Dudley Dursley had paid for his sins and came to find that he was no more. You have nothing to fear from me this day, Charles Campbell.”

With a shuddering sigh of relief, he looked up at the shadows, “Right then. Who are you anyway?”

Stepping into the moonlight, a willowy blonde with almost ethereal eyes and beautiful features was revealed, “Luna. I am with Harry.”

Cocking his head to the side, Charles made some deductive leaps, “Dad. Mum. That was you, right? All mum babbles about is the moon and tries to hide in whatever small space she can find. Had to have her committed.”

Her haunting beauty sharpened into focus, “They did not repent, so they must atone. Your father was weak and could not handle the hunger. Your mother is apparently of stronger stock. Ten years, my love languished in a cupboard. Ten years she will seek to hide. Let us see if she can withstand the final three. You were a vicious bully, spoiled and indulged. You have struck that person down and become a humble public servant. You have repented and atoned.”

Shaking his head, “So, she will come out of it? I don’t want my daughter to grow up with her gran being a nutter.”

Tilting her head, she replied, “The enchantment will lift. Her sanity will then be in her own hands. Will she be strong enough, like my Harry, to overcome?”

Charles locked eyes with her, “I will help her.”

“You are a good man, Charles Campbell. Remain so and I will never visit like this again.” She turned towards the shadows only to be interrupted.

“How did you find me anyway?”

“Your daughter. Yesterday, your daughter Daisy Campbell produced her first bout of accidental magic, and the rolls updated. As she is related to Harry Potter, he was notified. I saw the notification. Thus, begins your final test, Charles Campbell. Magic is a beautiful and terrible thing. Capable of wonder and horror. The muggle world is just as wonderful and just as terrible. Cherish her. She is still your daughter.”

Charles’ eyes widen, “Magic? My little girl is a witch?” A disbelieving grin crossed his face, “Blimey. Well, if you see Harry, have him drop by. I’d rather her learn from the best.”

She smiled softly, “I was going home to him now. Hermione worries too much if I am out too late. Bless.”

“Hermione?”

“His wife. We’ve all been together for twelve wonderful years.” She winked and skipped into the shadows, softly popping away.

Charles laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, “Two girls. Bloody hell, Potter. Good on you. You deserve it.” He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
